Jar of Hearts
by Kakashilover890
Summary: Naruto has finally managed to deal with the leave of the person he loved. But what happens when said person comes back and wants to start where they left off? Naruto's not to sure about that one. M later chapters. YAOI.
1. Jar Of Hearts

Hello all. I decided to do a new fanfiction and this one came to me when I was listening to a song so I hope you all enjoy it. The song I am referring to is called Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. So if you haven't heard it, LISTEN TO IT! Amazing stuff there.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto well lets just say it would be a kids show =]

_**Jar Of Hearts **_

I didn't believe it. Not when Sakura told me, not when Kiba came running to tell me…not even when Kakashi personally came to my doorstep and told me to my face. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want this to be real. It just couldn't be real, that's what I kept telling myself. That's what I believed. There was just no way after this long that anything could change. Not at all.

"NARUTO! NARUTO!"

I turned around to see Konohamaru running towards me excitedly. I groaned already knowing what was going to come out of his mouth next. But it wasn't true, so why was Konohamaru even coming to tell me this?

"Sasuke's back!"

This was a lie.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned him keeping my usual smile on my face.

"He's back. He's at the entrance gate and everything. Come on! He's being questioned by ANBU and everything and they're going to take him to Tsunade! Hurry up before they do!" Konohamaru shouted excitedly grabbing my wrist and running towards the main gate.

I was so close to wrenching my wrist free but to see Konohamaru's happiness just latched onto me, so I had no choice but to be drug through the streets of Konoha to the main gate. I already saw the commotion before we even got there and I only imagined how we were really going to even get close enough to see him.

It seemed as if the entire village came out to come see his return. Hilarious to think that these same people were the ones that gathered around to ridicule me and tease me, and yet they all come to see this rogue ninja come back as if he was rising from the dead. It was ridiculous honestly. I didn't quite understand and I could only imagine how Sasuke felt with all the prying eyes on him.

I was suddenly shoved to the front and I saw the chakra suppressing handcuffs being put on Sasuke as he didn't even struggle with what was being done to him. Our eyes locked for a single moment and he looked at me with no emotion whatsoever. I felt so much rage at that moment that I hadn't felt since the day he left and for some odd reason I was now face to face with him, our noses almost touching.

There was so much I wanted to say tot his man in front of me. I wanted to ask him how he could leave me behind after everything that occurred between us before he left. I wanted to ask him how he could come back smug as if nothing had ever happened between us. I wanted to kick and scream and cry because it just wasn't fair for him to come back when I had just gotten used to him being away.

"Naruto," and then he just had to say it. Softly, almost above a whisper he just had to say my name. In those three syllables I snapped and before I knew what I was doing my hand came up and slapped him straight across the face. There was an angry red mark from where my hand connected with his face and his head was turned to the side, his face impassive as usual. The crowd reacted by not saying anything as I continued to glare at him, seething.

He lifted his head to look at me again, twisting his head around to get his hair out of his eyes. I continued to glare at him as he did this single motion and wanted nothing more than to wipe that stoic look off of his face. I wanted him to feel something…ANYTHING. How could he be feeling nothing when inside I didn't even know what emotion was raging?

The ANBU grabbed his arms and led him through the crowd as he took his eyes away from me and walked with his head forward and held high. A few people looked at me as I stared on at him walking steadily ahead of me. Feeling a tug on my sleeve I looked to the side and saw Konohamaru staring at me wide-eyed.

"Did I miss something?" he questioned me as people continued to stare at me and clear out of the area.

"I…I gotta go," I answered him as I jumped onto the roof of one building and started to make my way towards Hokage Mountain. I knew I would have to suppress my chakra in order to hear the conversation and more than likely Tsunade would be able to feel me…but I had to know what the hell was going on in that meeting.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Uchiha Sasuke in my office willingly. It must be Christmas," Tsunade stated as the ANBU sat him down in a chair across from her. Sasuke did not say anything to her but merely looked around the now unfamiliar room to him.

"What are you doing back in Konoha? You're a rogue ninja. You can be imprisoned for leaving this nation. There are people in this village that want you dead. Are you okay with that?" she questioned him. Sasuke scoffed locking eyes with the Hokage and smirked.

"You think any of that really scares me? You're talking to a person who trained with Orochimaru for years and successfully killed the bastard, a person who killed his own brother after finding out that the only reason he became an orphan at such a young age was because _this_ very nation ordering the hit. You're talking to a person who really couldn't give a fuck about anything else if they tried. I'm here for one reason…and one reason only," Sasuke said evenly to her.

"May I ask Uchiha, what is that reason,"

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

There was a thud from the side of the room as I fell from the side and into the window. The ANBU were at it instantly holding me firmly as Tsunade looked over and saw that I was obviously spying on their conversation.

"Speak of the devil. Look at that," Tsunade said bored obviously already knowing that I was there. Sasuke looked at me with his stoic face and I wanted nothing more than to slap him as many times as it took for some emotion to come onto his face.

"Release him," Tsunade told the ANBU, who obeyed her command and let me into her office.

"You…are a…bastard!" I growled out at Sasuke who didn't even raise an eyebrow to me.

"I had a father and was born in wedlock…so I would hope that comment isn't being directed at me," Sasuke answered me evenly. I growled and lunged towards him grabbing his collar in my hands. I knew the ANBU were going to restrain me but Tsunade called them off obviously waiting to see what I was going to do.

"What is your deal?" I asked him angrily. Sasuke continued to look me in the eyes and smirked slightly.

"I want you back,"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"STOP BEING FUCKING SMART WITH ME JACK-ASS!" I shouted directly in his face. He narrowed his eyes then looking away from me in disgust.

"I would hope that you had become civilized and knew how to speak like a normal person by now,"

That was the last straw. The next thing that ended up happening was my fist connected with his jaw, which ended up with him having a bloody lip. The next ended up with his nose broken and that's when I was restrained by the ANBU. Sasuke glared daggers at me as I breathed heavily wanting nothing more than to keep punching his face in.

"You LEAVE and think that you can just come back and everything is going to exactly the same? ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED?"

"NARUTO! Stop it this instant!" Tsunade shouted at me. I struggled against the people holding me and groaned knowing I wasn't getting out of the hold anytime soon.

"Uchiha, you are going to be placed under house arrest for a period of 5 months. You will be monitored by ANBU at all times, you may only be on your complex. You are allowed one visitor at a time and that is all,"

"WHAT? HE LEFT! HE KILLED PEOPLE FROM KONOHA! DID YOU FORGET THAT? HE TRAINED WITH OROCHIMARU! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"And Naruto, you will check in on him 3 times a week to make sure that everything is going fine,"

"WHAT?"

"You will deliver me a detailed report at the end of every week as proof that you have went and examined everything,"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT?"

"You are just as qualified as any of my ANBU on duty. Why _not _you?" Tsunade said glancing over at me. I didn't say anything to her and looked back at Sasuke who was sitting there calmly with nothing at all to say and no objections to what she said.

"I can't believe this," I mumble under my breath.

"Well _believe it_. If anything, this will help this situation going on,"

"He's a traitor to Konoha…he should be in prison, not free to be in the Uchiha complex!" I told her angrily.

"Think of it as a present since he came back willingly,"

"After killing so many fucking people from the village. Yeah _real _willing,"

"What was that Naruto,"

I huffed angrily, "Nothing. Can I go now?"

"Of course, see Uchiha to the complex,"

"Must I?"

"That's an order from the Hokage. Remove his handcuffs when you get to his building," she told me sternly. I growled to myself while hoisting Sasuke up from the chair with his nose and lip still bleeding profusely.

"Get his nose and lip fixed before you go. I think Sakura is on call right now,"

I nod as I push him out of the office towards the hospital where I know Sakura is. Sasuke doesn't attempt to say anything to me as we walk through Konoha with people looking at us oddly obviously not expecting me to be anywhere within 10 feet of Sasuke after how I slapped him in front of pretty much the entire village.

Once we both got to the hospital one of the nurses pointed me in the direction of Sakura who was taking care of another patient. She finished with them and smiled when she saw me but faltered when she was who was with me. I knew how this must be for Sakura since she probably still "loved" him. But she had no idea how it felt for me at the moment.

"Sasuke…wow. Never thought I would ever see you back in Konoha," she told him, her voice shaking slightly. Sasuke "Hned" at her as she sat him down on one of the examination tables and took a look at his nose and made a face.

"Who did this? They sure did a number on your nose. Totally misplaced and broke it," she told him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes towards me as Sakura looked over at me and I looked in another direction. She sighed and cracked it back into place, not even getting a groan out of Sasuke.

I stepped out of the examination room and waited on the side of the door until she finished because being in the same room with that bastard was just make my blood boil. Sakura stepped out the room and looked at me leaning against the wall. She stood in front of me and made me connect my eyes to her as she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I questioned her without the extra gusto in my voice. She lowered her eyebrow and all I saw was pure sadness in her eyes as she looked back into mine which made it even worse.

"I had no idea," she said barely above a whisper. I shook my head laughing bitterly.

"Nobody did,"

"It makes sense…why you didn't give up. Why you became so depressed when you couldn't bring him back. Why you just didn't seem normal for the longest time,"

"It doesn't matter. The Sasuke I knew is long gone and dead. I don't even know who's in that room right now,"

"Naruto…"

"Just fix him so I can take him home and I can go home…please,"

"Okay," she told me and walked back into the room to fix his nose and patch up his lip.

I banged my head on the wall and felt my heart clench at how I just wanted so bad to hug Sasuke but at the same time kill the bastard for putting me through so much pain. It made sense for Sakura to tell me that she had no idea of our relationship; he wanted to keep it a big secret. He didn't see the point in burdening the rest of our friends with such trivial information. He also didn't see the point in making a big deal out of it.

I was pulled out of my daze as Sasuke stepped outside almost as if in a trance with his nose patched up with some white stuff on it to align it and his lip with a butterfly stitch on it to help close the gap. I thanked Sakura and shoved him along to his complex so that I could get rid of him and get back to my wallowing in self-pity. Something _very _un-Naruto like. But it isn't as if I was allowing anybody to see any of this. Not at all.

Finally arriving at his house Sasuke turned to look at me putting his arms out so that I could release the handcuffs around his wrists. I didn't even think about it as I did a hand seal and they came off falling to the ground in between us. Sasuke looked up into my eyes then as they did and I felt the hatred sweep over me instantly.

"Nar-,"

"Don't you dare say my name," I told him hoarsely, almost as if my voice wasn't even working. Sasuke closed his mouth and continued to look at me not knowing what to even say.

"I want you back," he stated simply which made me scoff at how confident he was about that.

"And what exactly makes you think that you can have me back?"

"You still love me,"

"That ship sailed when you left,"

"I can see it in your eyes. You hate me, but at the exact same time…there is a little light that says otherwise,"

"You flatter yourself…FAR too much,"

"I don't call it flattery. I call it the truth," he told me seriously.

"Fuck off. I'll come back in 2 days to check on you like Tsunade ordered," I told him turning around to leave the complex.

"I still love you if that matters," he yelled at me. I faltered in my step and soon kept walking, knowing that exactly what he wanted me to do.

I walked slowly trying to get the image of Sasuke out of my head. It wasn't fair. How come he got to come back with no problems? Tsunade practically fed him his house arrest like he was a baby. It wasn't fucking fair and I was going to get down to the bottom of it.

Walking into her office without waiting for anybody to tell me it was okay to enter I saw her sitting there looking at the door, seeming almost as if she was waiting for me to enter. I paced the room and then looked at her angrily.

"You spoon fed him his sentence. That's not even a PUNISHMENT for him," I told her angrily. Tsunade sighed and motioned towards the seat in front of her. I took it grudgingly and waited for her to speak.

"This isn't about punishment. When Sasuke left he left a confused kid and now he's back and he came _willingly, _he's not a threat to anybody. Whether or not this has something to do with you two's past it is not going to affect my decision,"

I breathed slowly and tried not to lose my mind. It wouldn't surprise me if Tsunade knew what was going on between us two before he left. She was the Hokage after all, she probably knew even before WE did. It still didn't hurt though how much I wanted him to be put in jail so that way I wouldn't have to see him.

"Naruto…I'm sorry about how things turned out. I knew what was going between the both of you. I can say that I truly believe you should give him another chance,"

I scoffed and stood laughing to myself as she said that. I looked back at her and felt all the emotions push together which resulted in me spilling tears over my eyes, something I had been holding back since the moment I saw him.

"It's not fair! He broke _my _heart. He left _me_. And _I'm _the one that's supposed to give him another chance? He broke all of his promises to me. He left me alone. And I'm supposed to forgive him?"

"Naruto, he needed answers,"

"Then he could have said that," I told her, walking out of her office and slamming the door behind me. I knew it was unnecessary but at the moment I just didn't particularly care.

I ran towards my house not caring that tears were steadily streaming from my eyes and I probably didn't look like my usual self. Well then again, I wasn't expecting to see a blast from my past just somehow show up as if everything was good and dandy between us.

Once getting inside my house I went straight to my bed and fell on top of it trying to get myself to stop crying. It wasn't like me. I couldn't let this bastard affect me like he was doing so well. I allowed myself to drift to sleep unaware that my dreams were just as bad as reality.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_**I ran towards Sasuke as he flipped me over and onto my back. The breath was steadily knocked out of me as he was soon over me with a kunai thrust at my throat. I laughed seeing that he had indeed won again, nothing unusual. **_

_** Sasuke relaxed on top of me and straddled my waist in the process while putting the kunai down. I looked up at him and couldn't believe that anything could be this beautiful. Reaching my hand up, I brushed a strand of hair out of his face and looked at him while he silently gazed back down at me. **_

_** "What?" he asked me as I let my hand trail down to his waist and rest there. I didn't say anything to him as I leaned up and captured his lips in a soft kiss. He closed his eyes and leaned into me, raking his hands through my hair. **_

_** Separating from him I leaned my forehead against his while I held him against my chest. He nuzzled my neck softly as I smiled down at him. He looked into my eyes then and grabbed my cheeks in between his hands. **_

_** "I love you," he told me with all the truth being held in his eyes. **_

_** "I love you too," **_

_** "I'll love you for so long that forever may not be long enough to express my love for you. This I promise," he told me still holding my face in his hands. I smiled and kissed him again feeling every contour of his body against mine. It was a bit sad how I knew his body better than I knew my own. **_

_** It was in this moment that I knew I wouldn't be able to live without this person in front of me. This person that knew what it was like to be thrown to the side. This person that hurt the same way I hurt. I knew then that he had a part of me, and that if he ever left I would surely die. **_

I woke up with a start realizing the dream that I had just had. My heart wrenched in pain at the vivid memory that I had repressed for so long. I jackknifed into myself at the pain that assaulted me at the memory. The memory of what happened that day.

The day right before he left.

****

Well there you have the first installment to Jar of Hearts. I hope you all like it. There will be more so enjoy =]


	2. Everything I Once Had

Second chappie =]

Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Already said I don't own it =]

_**Everything I Once Had **_

I sighed to myself knowing that I had to go see Sasuke in a few hours and I wasn't exactly happy about that fact. I was still furious with the entire situation but I figured a way to put my own personal emotions to the side. I was going to Ichiraku before I went there and drown myself in ramen. Ramen always helped no matter what.

I sat down at my usual stool as the owner saw me and smiled. I _was _his best customer after all, even if half the time I wasn't the one that paid and it was really somebody else paying for me.

"What'll it be today Naruto?"

"Miso pork," I answered him smiling. He nodded and turned around so that he could start on making my ramen. I smiled to myself already knowing that this was going to make me feel better. I felt a presence next to me and opened my eyes to see Iruka sitting next to me looking at me with a smile on his face.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" I shouted happily giving him a huge hug as he laughed at my antics.

"Naruto, how are you? I can't even remember the last time I've treated you to ramen," Iruka laughed

"It has been a while," I agreed laughing.

"You don't usually come here without a person unless something is bothering you. Care to get some wisdom on the subject?" Iruka asked me hinting. I knew what he meant and automatically felt bad. Iruka saw this and sighed with a smile still planted on his face.

"I'm just surprised you didn't tell me,"

"The bastard wanted to keep it a secret. He didn't see the point in telling anybody,"

"I understand then. How do you feel?"

"Like shit. He acts as if nothing ever even happened. He acts like we never had a relationship and everything is okay. Then on top of it the old lady ordered that _I'm _the one that has to inspect him 3 times a week to make sure he isn't breaking his sentence even though there are ANBU watching him like 24/7,"

"Tsunade is very wise, despite what you _may _think Naruto. I'm sure this is only for your own good,"

"How so? By torturing me and making me see the bastard when lord knows I just want to crawl into a hole and eat ramen until I feel better?"

"I think there's more to it than what you are seeing right now,"

"You're just an optimist,"

"Don't act like you still aren't," Iruka laughed bumping shoulders with me. This eased me slightly as my ramen was placed in front of me and I cried happily and separated my chopsticks diving into it happily. An identical bowl was placed next to Iruka who started to eat his slowly.

I had probably about 4 more bowls and felt content and sated that I didn't feel too bothered about having to go see Sasuke. Iruka offered to pay and I am not a person to stop a person if they want to pay. Saying my goodbyes to my favorite sensei I started my trek to the Uchiha complex.

With my hands laced behind my head I allowed my mind to drift and found it of course drifting to the brunette that I was about to meet. The only thing that I couldn't figure out is why _now_. Whey does he come back now after being gone for so long? From what I know he killed his brother a long time ago so why come back now? It didn't make sense.

Arriving at his house I looked around to see if I could tell where the ANBU were, and of course I couldn't. I don't know why I thought I could. Knocking on his door I waited for him to answer patiently while trying to keep my cool. This was such an odd situation after all.

The door opened and my eyes shot forward while widening all the same at what the person who answered the door was wearing. It was obvious that he was doing this on purpose because he came to the door in only boxers and no shirt on while toweling down his hair.

I watched a single bead of water slide down from his neck past a perfectly muscled pectoral and down his well toned abs towards his boxers where I could already imagine where it was going. I heard the clearing of a throat and looked back up at Sasuke who had an eyebrow raised.

"Uhm…I'm here for that detailed thing uh…Tsunade ordered," I told him feeling my face heat up from both embarrassment and anger that I would allow myself to ogle him. He smirked at me and leaned against the doorframe with the towel now successfully around his neck.

"Okay so get along with your inspection," he drawled.

"Great. Everything seems fine," I answered turning away from him and about to walk away.

"How do you know there isn't a dead body in my house?" he questioned me with a smirk in his voice. I rolled my eyes and turned back around sneering at him.

"As if you would incriminate yourself and tell me that sort of information,"

"You never know. Maybe I _want _to get into trouble,"

"I know what you're playing at Uchiha…and it's not going to work,'

"Back on the last name basis I see,"

"That kinda tends to happen when you go away without telling anyone, let alone the ONLY person that's supposed to know of the leave,"

"It was for your own protection,"

"My own _protection? _Please don't feed me that bullshit!"

"You would have tried to stop me,"

"NO FUCKING SHIT I WOULD HAVE TRIED TO STOP YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH?" I shouted at him angrily. Sasuke looked at me with his usual stoic face while I was sitting there red-faced and angry, something that now happened often in the brunettes appearance.

"Nar-,"

"DON'T SAY MY FUCKING NAME! You lost that privilege,"

"Does it really have to be like this?"

"You did it all yourself,"

"What happened to that sunshine blond I knew?"

"Not so sunshiny around you obviously,"

"It's okay. I love a challenge,"

"Fuck off. Who says I'll be giving you a chance anyhow?"

"If the way you were looking at me when you first got here is any indication then I think I have a good chance," Sasuke smirked at me. I screamed and stalked away from him further down the drive.

"PUT ON A FUCKING SHIRT!" I shouted at him and stalked away from his house angrily. To hell with the fucking report that Tsunade wanted. I'll make some shit up to write for the first day and that was that. But I was not going to sit there and take his insults to check is house. I groaned to myself and went towards the training grounds to blow off some steam.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

I breathed heavily after the tree fell to the ground with a loud crash. I still had more chakra and I couldn't believe how that was possible with how many trees I had used the rasengan on.

"This has to be the most damage done by you alone. Usually there's another person and the damage is just as catastrophic,"

I looked up and saw Kakashi leaning against the branch of a tree that I hadn't knocked down. He jumped down in front of me as I huffed out and put a smile on my face to mask what I was truly feeling.

"Cut the crap Naruto,"

"What are you talking about?'

"Whenever you come out to the training grounds and nearly destroy everything something's up,"

"Nothing is up. I just haven't trained in a while,"

"Naruto…its okay to let your guard down,"

"Sensei you're losing your mind," I told him turning away from him so that he couldn't see the expression on my face.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

I felt myself stiffen at the name and my face changed rapidly to a frown. I clenched my fists at my sides and growled inwardly.

"You get so angry at just the mention of his name. I'm no fool Naruto,"

"What is everybody just offering advice on relationships even though I never asked for ANY of it?" I questioned looking back at him.

"Nobody is expecting you to be alright about any of this. You don't have to play coy and keep smiling,"

"Did you talk to Iruka or something? He said sorta the same thing,"

"As a matter of fact I _did _speak to him," Kakashi said his face turning into one of thought. I scowled and walked towards him angrily. He was my old sensei and I was probably way out of line but I about had it with everybody and their observations.

"I don't need your advice okay? I can figure it out on my own and there isn't much to figure out in the first place. I'm done with Uchiha,"

I turned and ran from the training ground towards the streets of Konoha so that I could think and not worry about Sasuke or everybody's advice, which I never asked for in the first place. I ran to the top of Hokage Mountain and sat on top of my father's head, trying to see if I could pry any wisdom from the stone fixture.

I sighed, sitting Indian style on the top of the stone head and tried to clear my head from everything. Rubbing my eyes with the pads of my hands I groaned not being able to fathom how any of this made sense. I just wish that it would all get ironed out. I closed my eyes with my hands over them and breathed out slowly.

_**"Are we making a mistake?" I questioned Sasuke who stood in front of me. Sasuke moved forward and kissed me slowly giving me his answer. **_

_** "I want you," he whispered against my lips when he separated. **_

_** "What about everybody else?" **_

_** "Why do they have to know about anything?" **_

_** "Well they are our friends," **_

_** "What do we have to bother them with this information? They probably wouldn't even understand it,"**_

_** "I guess that is true. Hah, Sakura would murder me if she ever found out,"**_

_** "She doesn't compare to you," Sasuke told me kissing each of my cheeks softly. I blushed as he did this and moved back to the front of my lips. **_

_** "This is new to me," I told him holding him against my body around his waist. **_

_** "It's new to me too, but we'll figure it out together," **_

My eyes shot open as I stood up from the stone head. Sasuke had said we would get through this together. Was he lying when he told me that? I ran to my apartment trying to decipher my thoughts along the way.

When I stepped inside I heard my phone ringing loudly. I ran towards it and picked it up putting it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Uzumaki,"

I slammed the phone down on the cradle and started to walk away taking my pouch off on the way and placing it on the table. The phone started to ring again and I groaned going over to the phone and answering it by putting it to my ear and not answering.

"Don't hang up,"

"Give me a good reason not to,"

"Remember the time that I said we would get through it together?"

I shook because of the fact that we had both thought about the same thing in a matter of minutes.

"I was wondering if the same could be said for this,"

"What exactly do you consider as this?"

"Me coming back. It's new to me, and I know you need getting used to it so we can get through it together,"

"_Now _you want my help. Tell me Uchiha, were you thinking that way when you left?"

"Do you honestly think I wanted to leave?"

"You didn't put up much of a fight. And each time I came looking for you, you handed my ass right to me," __

"That wasn't easy for me to do,"

"Didn't seem that way,"

"I'm not going to give up,"

"…"

"There wasn't a day that I didn't think about you. When I came face to face with you I had to hold myself to not grab you and fuck you right on the spot,"

"Oh how charming,"

"You don't understand how much I missed you. Your body, your voice…the way you would ease me and I would become a completely different person around you. How you would hold me safe and secure,"

"It's not going to work,"

"Do you remember our first time?"

How could I ever forget?

"We were both scared but I wanted you so bad. You were gentle, didn't rush anything. It was everything I thought it would be…do you remember it?"

"Sasuke…"

"That's all I wanted to hear…you always said my name so beautifully,"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?"

"Making me fall for you all over again,"

"I miss you…I never stopped,"

"I can't do this again,"

"Do what?"

"You'll leave,"

"No…this time I'm here for good,"

"You hurt me bad,"

"I never meant to,"

"That's not what I want to hear,"

I put the phone down in its cradle and walked away from it going towards my room. Sasuke never said one word and it killed me that he wouldn't even say it. It was the one thing that would make this entire mess right and he won't say it. I went to the shower while I discarded my clothes and took a long warm shower to release my tense muscles that had tightened due to today's workout.

Afterwards I slipped into my pajamas hoping that tonight's dreams wouldn't be as bad. I slipped my hat onto my head and curled into myself closing my eyes trying to pry every thought of the brunette out of my head.

_**I brushed Sasuke's damp hair out of his face as he opened his tired eyes to gaze at me. I smiled at him and kissed him slowly on the lips as not to make him uncomfortable. I draped the comforter around our bodies to avoid the cold as I saw him shiver and he smirked at me. **_

_** "You're too good for me," **_

_** "I don't think so at all," I answered him while he shifted himself to lie on my chest with his arm draped around my waist. **_

_** "I do…you're everything I'm not," he answered me while taking my hand and lacing our fingers together. I held our hands up and looked at the difference of tan on pale skin and smiled. We were completely different, but I wouldn't have it any other way. **_

_****_

Another chapter finished. How are people liking it? Please somebody give me feedback, I need to know if I am doing well or not so reviews are greatly appreciated! Please and thank you. =]

**P.S. **- Flames will be disregarded and given a sarcastic response that may leave you pondering life and all the majestic things about it. =]


	3. You Only Disappear

Teehee! New Chappie! =] Gotta love the summer! Fast updates!

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. Nuh uh…nope.

_**You Only Disappear **_

I walked slowly through the streets of Konoha with my hands in my pockets. To an onlooker it looked quite odd since I usually had a smile on my face and was wrecking havoc on an unsuspecting person. However lately it was the exact opposite.

"NARUTO!"

I turned around and saw Sakura running towards me waving her hand. I stopped as she stood in front of me with a smile on her face.

"Haven't seen you around. Where've you been?" she questioned me. I shrugged nonchalantly and looked away.

"Home,"

"Oh…well uh, do you wanna hang out?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?"

"I have the day off," she beamed at me. I forced a smile onto my face as she said that knowing that she almost never had the day off. It was a miracle when she did.

"Okay where are we off to?"

"I just wanna spend time with you and talk," she told me. I turned back the way I was walking and shoved my hands back in my pocket as she tagged along beside me.

We walked in a comfortable silence all the way towards the forest near the training ground that I pretty much destroyed yesterday. I sat down at a nearby tree as Sakura sat across from me. I looked off to the side letting my mind wander since she wasn't saying anything and she did say she wanted to talk.

"A few years ago you would have been harassing me with questions and jumping up and down because you got to be alone with me," she laughed. I looked back at her and smiled remembering how stupid I had been with the whole "I love Sakura" quip.

"Yeah, hah I probably would have fainted by now," I laughed which made her smile. Don't get me wrong, Sakura was utterly beautiful now just as she was before. She had grown into a stunning young woman and any guy would be lucky to have her…save they didn't get her mad.

"He's lucky,"

I raised an eyebrow in question as she said that and wondered if she was pulling my leg or being truly genuine and serious.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned her smirking.

"You have grown so much Naruto. You were always strong willed and head strong and you have surpassed everybody's wildest dreams. You never let anything bring you down or let yourself get discouraged and it's quite…admirable. Sasuke…to have a person like you in his life is amazing for him. You balance him completely,"

"I'm not to sure of that anymore,"

"Come off it Naruto. You know you still have feelings for him," she told me smiling. I glanced at her and saw how she seemed genuinely happy and I couldn't fathom WHY. Why did everybody want us two to get back together? What was in it for them?

"That part of my life is good and gone," I responded her and looked away. She scoffed which made me narrow my eyes in her direction again and I saw how she burst into fits of laughter.

"You two are the most stubborn boys I have ever MET. I knew you guys had feelings for each other for the longest…EVERYONE did. But you two were so dense and couldn't realize that what you guys took for that rivalry and constant tension everybody else around you knew it was just sexual. You guys are _made _for each other. When are you gonna see that?"

"Uchiha is so used to everything going his way. He's used to everybody bowing down to him and giving him _exactly _what he wants. I'm not doing it anymore…giving into him. If he truly wants me back…then he's going to have to say the one thing he never will,"

"And what is that exactly?"

"Why would I tell you? You just might go back and tell him," I told her with a smile. Sakura rolled her eyes as we both stood up at the same time.

"I gotta go. Part of his house arrest is that I have to check on him 3 times a week,"

"Yeah I know that. I gotta go to. Need to go see Lee," Sakura said with a smile. I said my goodbyes and took off towards the Uchiha complex with Sakura's words buzzing through my head. If we were truly meant for each other…then why did he leave me alone?

I got to his house and walked up the pathway to his door and knocked on the door silently praying that this time the idiot bastard had enough sense to wear a fucking shirt. The door opened to reveal the brunette wearing a black v-neck shirt which probably had the Uchiha fan on the back and baggy grey sweatpants.

"This must be a dream come true to have you on my doorstep once again,"

"I'm not here for a fucking visit. I'm here to do the check-in," I tell him with as much hostility dripping from my voice.

"Well then…come on in," he told me opening the door wide enough for me to enter into his house. I saw everything was pretty much the same from when he left. The black carpeting with the fan in the center of it in the living room. One red wall while the rest were white and the usual necessities. Looking over at the black couch in the center of the living room I couldn't help but be assaulted by images of the past.

"You really don't change anything much," I told him quietly. He nodded while smirking at me. I walked around the couch tracing my hand along the edge of it remembering the texture of it against my bare skin.

"Good times on that couch huh?" Sasuke's voice took me out of my trance as I glared at him and made my way towards the inside of the house.

"That's not what I'm here for,"

"Then what exactly _are _you here for?"

"You know what I'm here for dammit,"

"Then what does my house have anything to do with your inspection? You're like my 'parole officer'. You just have to make sure that I'm not violating my house arrest. So what does coming _into _my house have to do with it?"

"Hell if I fucking know. I just know that when I find it I will know what it is,"

"How about this…you're bored and have no idea what to do…and I need a good spar,"

"Did you actually just comment my ninja skills?" I questioned him raising an eyebrow while laughing.

"Let's go dobe,"

He started walking towards the back exit of his house which was a training ground and I allowed myself to wonder why I was becoming looser with him. I could not, under any circumstances allow myself to fall victim to him again. That was against the rules.

Sasuke stood a few feet away from me with his hands in his pocket while he readied himself and got himself oriented. I knew he had concealed weapons because we ninja were never unprepared. I shook my vest off and tossed it to the side leaving me only in my t-shirt.

"You know the rules. First one to be pinned," Sasuke shouted at me. I nodded and motioned for him to come forward but he was never the one to make the first move, I knew that for a fact. I charged at him and sent a kick towards his chest as he easily blocked it and sent me flying backwards to land on my hands and feet.

He charged forward and was getting ready to send a kick towards my chest to have me on my back but I grabbed his foot and twisted it so he landed on his hands and ended up kicking back with this other foot. I jumped backwards to avoid the hit and then jumped in another direction as I had a few kunai's aimed at my head.

I jumped into a tree and scaled it landing on a branch and hiding behind a particularly big bush while concealing my chakra from the person who was trying to hunt me down. I knew that he would find me sooner or later. He was particularly good when it came to tracking. I felt a rustle of the bushes and jumped out the way of a fireball that he sent straight towards me and jumped into a different tree much higher up.

I hopped from that one into a lower one and ran across the branches to a different tree. I saw something else coming my way and hopped down to the floor and against the trunk of tree where Sasuke was in front of me with a kunai to my throat.

I was breathing heavily and couldn't understand where he had come from but realized my defeat and shrugged. He had won and he knew it. Lowering the kunai slowly he kept his gaze locked onto my own and dropped the weapon on the floor. My eyes stayed locked with his own, even when he put both of his hands flat against the bark on either side of my head and stared at me quizzically.

He inched closer to me our noses almost touching as we breathed the same air. My breath hitched at seeing how close we were and I knew I should be pushing him back right about now, but every muscle in my body would not allow me to do it. Before I even knew anything Sasuke's lips descended on my own in a soft kiss.

He leaned into it not touching me in any way except for the lip contact that I was receiving. I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through his hair but this was already bad. I could not give in this easily. I gripped his shirt in my hands and tugged a few times and finally pushed him off slowly with my hands softly resting on his chest.

"Stop…" I said unevenly feeling out of breath from the kiss and so out of character because I was usually the one to initiate them.

"What's wrong with this?" Sasuke questioned nuzzling the hair on my neck. I shuddered and pushed him back further looking anywhere but him.

"I can't do this,"

"Nar-,"

"No…no," I groaned out while clutching at his shirt which was purely contradicting what I was trying to say. He didn't say anything but kept his hands thankfully to himself. If he touched me I would have fallen apart at the seams right there.

"I would never hurt you intentionally. You do know that right?"

"No…I don't. You just disappear,"

"Like you're doing now. Naruto…you're here. I have you…and you want me. You can't say you don't. You just proved it right now,"

"I…I gotta go," I said trying to get away from him but he grabbed my cheeks in his hands and forced me to look him in the eye.

"I love you…more than anything," he whispered against my lips kissing me again. I shoved him away and ran from his training ground. I ran until my lungs burned from the fact that they needed air and I allowed myself to slow down to a walk. Falling against a building I put my head in my hands and groaned. I can't believe that I had kissed him…TWICE.

I started kicking at the ground angry at myself for giving in to his charm and grace. This was something I told myself I was NOT going to do. I couldn't fall for him again, and yet here I was captivated by him all over again. I felt the same way I had when I first started dating him and I did NOT like that feeling at all.

"Fuck…"

I got up from the floor slowly and made my way towards my house to write up that report for Tsunade knowing that she would want it soon. Once getting inside my house I didn't bother to take anything off and got down to writing the stupid report for her so that I could give it to her today and rest easy tonight. In the midst of writing my phone started to ring and I was suddenly afraid to answer it. I definitely did not want a repeat of yesterday, so I merely let it ring.

Finishing the report I took it and sealed it inside an envelope to take it to the woman who so nicely gave me this death sentence. I walked slowly towards Hokage Mountain not in any rush since it was only the afternoon and I knew she would still be there until later. I knew that I had only visited twice so far and that my report was supposed to be 3 days but I would tell Tsunade that this was detrimental to my health…yeah. That's exactly what I would tell her.

I got inside and waited to be let into her office and was greeted with her dozing on her desk as per usual. I sat down in the chair and jostled her desk to wake her as she did with a start and wiped the drool that was falling from her open mouth. She fixed a glare at me as I smiled back at her throwing the envelope on her desk.

"What are you doing here brat?"

"I have come to give you the two days that I have done an inspection on for the Uchiha complex. Consider this my resignation,"

"You can't resign," she told me laughing. I frowned and continued to look at said woman.

"What are you talking about _'I can't resign'? _Of course I can. And I'm doing it now. Today was my last day,"

"As an order from the Hokage…you are not resigning Uzumaki,"

"Give me a reason why not then!" I growled angrily.

"You and the Uchiha both need this! You can both help each other!"

"FUCK helping each other! I just fucking kissed him and I am NOT going to go back out wit him!" I shouted rising from my chair. Realizing the stupidity of what I had just said I put my hand over my mouth and averted my eyes. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at me and started laughing.

"You are truly a piece of work. You refuse to work with somebody…because of the emotional ties you have to that person…but I already TOLD you that I will not let you get off of this because of your personal issues. Did I not?"

"Yes bu-,"

"What you do when you go and check in on Uchiha is none of my concern. Unless he is inflicting bodily harm to you, which I am sure would be a bit hard with all the ANBU and with what a qualified ninja you are, then I would allow you to resign. But that isn't the case is it?"

"No b-,"

"As you were Naruto," she told me cutting me off once again. I groaned knowing that I was going to get nowhere with the woman. I left her office grudgingly and walked towards my house with a frown set in place. There was no way that I was going to be able to deal with having to do this inspections on Sasuke and then have to battle down my feelings for him where were rising once again despite the fact that I did not want them to.

Finally getting to my house I walked inside and heard the phone ringing again. I didn't bother to answer it and went towards the shower to ease the tension in my muscles. The hot water that pelted my skin relaxed my mind and body and I smiled into the feeling of it. This was heaven in my opinion. Washing my body fully I got out of the shower and made my way towards my room to get dressed for bed since it was getting late. All the while the phone was STILL ringing in the background.

I changed into a clean pair of boxers and a black tank top and orange sleeping pants. I slipped my hat on and walked to the living room to pick up the cordless phone that was ringing off the hook and simply put it to my ear not giving any sort of greeting to show that I was listening.

"Dobe…"

"I knew it was you,"

"Why have you not been answering your phone?"

"I've been busy,"

"Bullshit,"

"How would you know? Are you stalking me?" I questioned agitated as I walked back towards my room to lie down in my bed so I could go to sleep after this call.

"I'm not stalking you…but what else would you have to do?"

"I do have a fucking life outside of you asshole,"

"Really now?"

"Is there a reason to this call?" I questioned angrily pulling the sheets up over me and lying on my side with the phone cradled between my shoulder and neck.

"Why so hostile? You seemed quite the opposite earlier,"

"You're tricking me into wanting to be with you again…and it's not going to work, I already told you that,"

"You sound so foolish,"

"Excuse me?"

"You wouldn't have kissed back if you truly felt that way,"

My face turned beet red as he said this and I shut my eyes in anger because he knew he was right.

"That has nothing to do with how I feel,"

"Just like how you're blushing right now?"

I growled lowly to myself because he knew me FAR to well for my liking.

"I am not blushing,"

"Tell me Naruto. You are lying down right now. In your bed, ready to go to sleep after this call, am I right? Do you like my voice to be the last thing you hear before you go to sleep?"

"Fuck you,"

"I think you do it much better than I do if I remember correctly. Your cock is quite huge,"

"You're not serious…"

"I miss it Naruto. You always knew how to please me,"

"Fuck off Uchiha,"

"I hope to see you again tomorrow,"

"I'm only required to come 3 times a week. What makes you think I'll come by tomorrow when I can come the day after tomorrow?"

"I know you will. You want to see me, I want to see you. You won't disappoint,"

"Maybe you need to be disappointed,"

I hung the phone up then not wanting to speak to him anymore after the last few comments that he made towards me and put the phone on my bedside table. This was ridiculous.

I rolled over to my other side and tried to fall into sleep without thinking of the Uchiha. Too bad that he was the only thing in my thoughts now 24/7.

_****_

There you are. Another chapter for your liking. I hope you all enjoyed it! =] Don't forget to review please! They bring me grave inspiration!

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make SMORES!


	4. Gravity

Next chapter =] Finally the plot gets thicker and goes somewhere! Jajaja. But there ya go. =]

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto…nope =[

_**Gravity**_

"_**WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" **_

_** "Naruto please lis-," **_

_** "YOU COULD DIE! IS THAT REGISTERING WITH YOU!" **_

_** "I'm one of the best…you know I am," **_

_** "SO WHAT? YOU CAN LET EVERYBODY ELSE RISK THEIR LIVES! NOT YOU!" **_

_** "Naruto please just listen to m-," **_

_** Sasuke broke off as I suddenly broke down and began to cry. I felt his arms encircle me in a hug as I began to cry against his chest gripping onto his shirt in front of me. **_

_** "I don't want you to die…I don't wanna be alone!" I mumbled into his chest while sobbing continuously. He pet my hair trying to soothe me and then grabbed my chin to make me look him in the eyes. **_

_** "Naruto…I only tried for it. There is nothing that says that I will be chosen. They normally don't even take ninja as young as me. You know that," **_

_** "Why would you do it without even talking to me though?" **_

_** "I wanted you to be proud of me," **_

_** "I can't be proud of you when you're dead," **_

_** Sasuke leaned down and kissed me softly cradling my head in his hands gently. I kissed him back with as much fervor as I possessed and pulled back from him. I didn't understand why he was always the one calming me down when I was the dominant one. **_

_** "If I ever was even close to dying I would make sure my last dying words would be to you and the last breath I would take was done in order to kiss you," **_

_** "Why do you say stuff like that?" **_

_** "The cheesy stuff that most people don't credit with Uchiha Sasuke," **_

_** "Because that 'cheesy stuff' as you so kindly put it is only reserved for you," **_

_** "And why is that?" I questioned now with a huge smile on my face instead of the tears that once plagued them. He smiled back at me and kissed me on the nose while I wriggled it in a humorous fashion. **_

_** "Because you are always worth it," **_

I opened my eyes slowly and remembered the memory from before. My eyes narrowed at the fact that the feelings I had felt back then were still going strong now and I felt eminent fear even though there was none to feel.

When Sasuke had announced to me that he had tried out to join the ANBU every emotion flashed through me. Worry not about the fact that we were very young at the time and most likely they wouldn't accept him because of his age…but my mind did not think of all of this until later which may have helped.

I rubbed the pads of my hands into my eyes as I pulled my knees into my chest and tried to bring up all the strength I had to get out of the bed. I found it and shrugged my hat off of my head and made my way into the bathroom.

I freshened up by brushing my teeth and washing my face to get the sleep time grime off of my face. I still felt ridiculously tired from the dream but knew that if I went back into bed I wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. I made my way back to my room and changed into an orange t-shirt and black sweatpants.

I felt satisfied with what I was wearing and ran a few of my fingers through my hair to untangle the few strands that were and ran towards my kitchen to grab a muffin which was not my usual breakfast. But at the same time I just didn't want to be home so that I could get calls off the hook like yesterday.

Walking through the town I saw that it was nice and sunny outside. Many people seemed to be in a particularly happy mood since many of them smiled and waved at me which I did politely back. I walked slowly through the sun and didn't bother with worrying about anything seeing as how it was such a beautiful day. My inner self was smiling at everything around me since I couldn't possibly be angry about anything.

I allowed myself to just wander around town not really thinking as to where I was going which is why I ended up in the predicament that I seemed to find myself in. For some odd reason my stupid feet ended up leading me to this stupid house which I had said to this stupid person that I was NOT going to visit today.

I growled to myself and went to turn around and walk in the opposite direction to avoid him all together. I was almost home free and everything until I heard that sultry voice.

"Thought you weren't gonna visit me today,"

I could even hear the smirk in his voice and that alone pissed me off to no end. Who the hell was _he _to smirk at my misfortune? I turned around with and scoffed at him while crossing my arms over my chest.

"I was just leaving,"

"Come on Naru…just one visit,"

"As if! Knowing you, you would try to pull something,"

"I won't. Promise," he told me with the entire truth showing in his eyes. I really wanted badly to turn around and walk away from him right then and there, but his eyes held so much conviction that I knew I shouldn't walk away from him.

I walked up towards his doorstep and looked him dead in the eyes as he looked at me with a straight face, no emotion plaguing it just as when he had come back. It was scary how one minute he could be this cold emotionless person and the next he was caring, loving, loathing and sometimes even happy.

"You try one thing…and I'm gone,"

"Scouts honor," he told me holding up his hand smirking at me. I scoffed and stepped inside his house that was still spotless just as it was yesterday.

"What do you do all day?" I questioned him as he shut the door and shrugged.

"Train, clean, read, think about you," he said the last part looking directly at me with dead seriousness. I didn't say anything and walked in the opposite direction towards the back door that led to a garden in the complex.

"I still can't believe to this day that you have a garden over here," I told him noticing newly planted flowers that were starting to sprout.

"It's better than doing nothing all day I can assure you," he answered me. I nodded and sat down on the grass under one of the shaded trees. Sasuke sat down across from me and just looked at me as I looked anywhere but him.

"When did we exactly break up?"

I twisted my face to look at the brunette in front of me as he asked this question and laughed bitterly at the fact that he was really asking a question like this.

"Probably when you broke my heart,"

"When was that?"

"The moment I realized you were gone,"

He looked down at his hands when I said that and tried his best to have a neutral expression on his face. I knew he was thinking over what he wanted to say so that he wouldn't do something stupid and send me walking away from him. Knowing Sasuke, his pride was also being put in check at this very moment.

"You know why I had to leave…"

"I thought I was enough for you. That you didn't need revenge…you told me numerous of times that I was the only thing you ever needed to be whole. So when you left…I didn't get it,"

"You ARE the only thing I need to be whole,"

"Then _why _did you still leave,"

"I needed closure,"

I shut my mouth after he said that because who the hell was I to deny him closure? I had still needed closure about my mother and father and I looked for that closure until I found it. I could understand that…but to leave without even telling anybody. How could I possibly be okay with that?

"You still could have told me,"

"I already told you why I didn't,"

"I still came after you…how exactly is that protecting me if I still come after you?"

"I wanted you to be safe…I wanted something to come back to. Something to keep me fighting,"

"Then why did you always try to kill me?"

"I needed you to get scared and go back…I never truly wanted to hurt you…but you gave me no choice," he told me his words shaking slightly. I didn't say anything for a while and moved closer to him. So close in fact, that our noses were almost touching. He looked up at me and I looked at him unsteadily into his eyes and remembered exactly why I had fallen in love with this graceful man.

His eyes told the story of his life. Most people couldn't see that much but I saw everything. I saw his pain, his struggles, his insecurities, and his love. Right now his eyes held every single emotion possible…but the one that showed the most right now…was regret.

"When I came back and saw how much you hated me…I…I…I'm sorry,"

My breath hitched at the word that I had wanted to hear since the day that he left. The proud Uchiha who never apologized for anything he ever did had just apologized to me. He never ceased to amaze me and I wondered why nobody could see this person that was sitting in front of me. Most people probably wouldn't even believe me if I told them…but Uchiha Sasuke was a big sap.

He leaned forward a bit, inching his face towards my own slowly. I didn't move and gazed back at him through my eyelashes. He cupped my face in his hands gently and kissed me slowly. Shutting his eyes he waited for me to respond as I shut my own and kissed him back just as gently.

He opened his mouth and licked my own softly, requesting entrance inside. I opened my mouth to him as he snaked his tongue inside mapping out my mouth all over again. I gripped his shirt in my hands, trying to pull him closer to me. He shifted and settled down into my lap, one of his legs on either side of me.

I wrapped my arms securely around his waist and pulled him flush against my chest still kissing him. He trailed his fingers into my hair and massaged my scalp bringing me closer to him. I moaned into the kiss and separated for air and then dove back into his sweetness.

He tasted of cinnamon, smoke and something that was just genuinely Sasuke. He separated from me as I latched my lips onto his neck sucking and biting softly. He moaned into the ministrations I was giving and moved his neck to allow me more room for what I was doing. I kissed the spot that I was giving attention to and then moved to look into Sasuke's eyes again.

"I'm so sorry I broke your heart,"

"How is it possible that I somehow came back to you?" I muttered pulling him closer to me as I nuzzled into his neck.

"We're meant to be together…I have never felt the way I feel about you for anybody else. You're special to me Naruto," he whispered against my hair. I nodded against him and pushed him off my lap gently as he looked at me a bit scared.

"I need time," I told him softly. He nodded his head slowly as I got up and left him sitting under the shaded tree. I let myself out of the house since I figured he understood that I was leaving. I needed to clear my head…the best way to do that, visit one of my other best friends.

_**xoxoxoxo**_

"FUCKING SHIT!"

I moved backwards from the door in fear of what I heard on the other side and saw the undeniable dog lover staring back at me when he answered the door. I smiled and waved a hand at him as he was soothing his foot that was in his hand.

"Hey…what's up Naruto?"

"Uh…nothing much, just wanted to drop by and say hello,"

"Right…uh, come in man," he said moving aside awkwardly to let me into his house. I glanced down at his foot and then back up at his face as he shut the door still murmuring obscenities under his breath.

"Your foot okay man?" I questioned him laughing.

"Stubbed my toe hard on the table," he answered me. I made a face signifying pain and moved over to sit down on the couch as he sat across from me in one of his chairs.

"So what's the real reason you're here?"

I looked up at him and saw him looking at me seriously. I scratched the back of my neck and put on a smile while laughing.

"What are you talking about? I can't come by and visit a friend?"

"I haven't seen you in weeks. You barely come by anymore and when you do you're usually having a fit. I'm waiting for this one,"

My face blanched as he said that and I realized how true it was. The times I had come to Kiba was when I was in trouble. Before I would come to him whenever I needed a spar or when I just wanted to bust his balls…now it was as if I had thrown him to the side along with everything else in my life. Have I done that to _all _of my friends?

"Kiba I…I had no idea," I told him. He waved a hand dismissively while smiling.

"That's what friends are for man. So what's the issue now?"

"Well uh…Sasuke is um…back as you might've already heard,"

"Yeah I did. Couldn't believe he came back willingly,"

"Yeah…that was weird. But so Tsunade put me to have to go visit his house 3 times a week and give her a detailed report on everything,"

"That's kinda harsh considering…"

"And she won't let me resign…so of course I said to myself that I wasn't going to give into him and…and then today…"

"What happened Naruto?"

"We kissed twice yesterday…and then today…he said he was sorry…and he NEVER says he's sorry and we made out…and now I have no idea what to fucking do. I don't know if I should believe him because of what he did…and then I don't know if I should let this go on any longer and I'm just confused…" I rambled on gripping my hair in my hands from the sheer gravity of it all.

"Naruto…look at me,"

I lifted my head slowly to look at Kiba as he looked at me seriously which was something that didn't happen quite often.

"Do you still love him?"

I stilled at the question not wanting to admit to what it was that I felt for the infamous Uchiha. I knew the answer to that question…but I didn't want to actually admit it out loud… because to admit it out loud would make it real…and it just couldn't be real.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah…I do,"

"Then how about you stop being stupid and go to the idiot? He wants you…you want him. What is the big deal?"

"I don't know if I can trust him again. I can't go through all that pain again. Dammit Kiba you were here! You saw what happened to me!"

"You said it yourself he never says he's sorry and yet he said it to you! Doesn't that fucking mean ANYTHING to you?"

"I know…I know! I was waiting for him to say it but I didn't think he actually would! He's to fucking prideful,"

"Naruto…right now I think you're the one that needs to put their pride aside,"

I looked at Kiba as he said that and saw the seriousness in his eyes and voice. Maybe he was right. Instead of Sasuke being the one to hold his pride up it was really…me. Then when I thought back to it, Sasuke was extremely out of character. He would never imitate something and ALSO admit that he was wrong…that just wasn't the Uchiha way. He put his pride aside for me…so why couldn't I do the same?

"Kiba…you're a genius," I told him smiling and getting up to give him a hug.

"Well so I am told you know," he said laughing to himself.

I said my goodbyes and ran out of the house and tried to figure out what my next plan of action would be. Now that I knew what I had to do…I just had to figure out how I was going to do it. There was a still a part of me that was still scared…and I knew that it wasn't going away anytime soon…but I would have to try. To hell with that…I was gonna do it. I'm fucking Uzumaki Naruto!

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

There you go. One more Chapter. The next chappie will b out when I get the chance to write it. =]

You know the drill. But this time can I get 3 reviews at least? Pls and tankums =] 


	5. Breathe Me

Sorry it took so long for this chappie to come out! I'm leaving today so I had to get this out to you before I have no internet connection =[ It breaks my heart. But do not fear that is only for 10 days! Then I will be back! Yesh!

BUT since I AM leaving, I decided I would give you all a little treat as a going away present =]

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto….nope

_**Breathe Me **_

Now that I had decided that I wanted Sasuke…I had no idea what to do about that. I couldn't just waltz right into his house and tell him this. He would take me for a complete fool after how I had been avoiding him and pushing him away and then all of a sudden…I wanted him. Then again…what exactly was wrong with that?

I walked home as the sun was setting and smiled to myself because of the fact that I wasn't particularly angry anymore. I just hoped that I wasn't seen as socially retarded by Sasuke because I was now coming back to him. I needed help, and the only person to do tell me that was probably Sakura.

Kiba had already helped me. Lee was too hyper to help and would rave about the youthfulness. Hinata….yeah, that wasn't going to happen. Ino still wasn't over the Uchiha. Tenten I never really spoke to like that. Neji was really the only other person I could think of to help…and he and I had gotten a bit close after the chunin exams so this couldn't be that bad. He had helped me out before anyway, so this would be no different.

Waltzing into my house and getting ready for bed I tried to wrestle with what the conversation between Neji and I would be. I had never particularly asked me a question about my love life before…and well this was new and everything. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to go running back to Sasuke in the first place. How was I sure that I positively wanted him back?

I slipped into bed with my sleeping cap on and mulled this over while trying to find sleep. Needless to say it was easier said than done.

_**xoxoxo**_

__I arrived at Neji's house at around 2:00. So that way it didn't make me seem as if I was looking to forward to this and it also seemed like I was dropping by for a chat. That made sense right? I thought so as well.

Neji answered the door to reveal himself with his hair flowing behind him in torrents like it did so often now. He wasn't wearing his hitai ate so the mark on his forehead was showing and his eyes of course bored into my own as per usual.

"Naruto…what are you doing here?" he questioned me, not rudely…just curiously.

"Oh well uh. I can't drop by to see an old friend?" I grinned at him cheekily. He narrowed his eyes at me as my smile faltered as I held it up stronger.

"Cut the crap Naruto," 

"Dammit. Why do you and Kiba honestly think I don't wanna just visit my friends?"

"Because he last time you visited was before _he _left," Neji answered me. My grin fell from my face as he said that and I looked away from him.

"I just need to talk to you…you always give good advice. I need it one more time,"

"Fine. Come in," Neji sighed opening the door wider to allow me purchase inside. He sat down on the floor since Neji was old school Japanese and didn't particularly give in to the styles of the new decade. I took my shoes off and sat down across from him, not bothering to cross my legs but keep them on top of my knees which were bent into my chest.

"So what's this about?" he questioned me getting straight to the point. I looked up at him and then looked away remembering this was the cousin of a girl was had previously been in love with me…and here I was asking _him _for love advice.

"I don't know what to do," I started out. Neji didn't say anything since he wasn't the type to be condescending and just looked at me waiting for me to continue.

"What would you do if…somebody left and when they did…they took a part of you with them? They left and it felt like you're entire world just fell from beneath your feet. You couldn't sleep…eat and it hurt just to breathe. Then all of a sudden, they come back and you have no idea what to feel. You don't know if you should feel relief because they're back, safe and sound. Or if you should feel anger and hatred because they even left in the first place. You want to hate them…but there's a part of you that just wants to love them. Then you find yourself having to be in their presence and slowly falling for them all over again and you have NO idea what to do. You stand before them completely riveted by their beauty and how they could still want you after so long. So you push them away because you don't want to get hurt again…but you're just getting hurt in the process. You turn around and you want them back…but have no idea how to do it because you've exhausted your entire time to keeping them at a distance. So now the problem lies in not looking like a fool…but getting them back,"

I looked away from Neji feeling tears start to ebb at the corner of my eyes. He didn't' say anything for a few moments as I tried to hold everything back so that he wouldn't see me cry. The last thing I wanted to do was cry in front of Neji. He sighed which made me look at him again and I saw him looking me dead in the eyes seriously.

"Do you love him? I don't mean that on and off shit. I hate you, I love you crap. I care for you when it's convenient. I mean do you _LOVE _him?"

I thought about what he had just said and looked away from him again. I thought back to the brunette and remembered how he would smile only for me. I remembered how I would wake up before him in the morning and just watch him sleep and wonder how something that could glare death at a person could look so peaceful. I thought back to how I held him in my arms after we had lost our virginities to each other and he told me that I was the only person he had ever loved outside of his family. I remembered when he left and I did nothing but cry for a week straight because I just wanted him back in my arms.

"Yeah. I do,"

"Then what does it matter if you look like a total and complete fool in front of him? That's what you're known for anyway,"

"So what do I do? Waltz up to his doorstep and say _Oh hey Sasuke. I realized I want you back even though I punched you and slapped you and pretty much busted your lip and broke your nose?_"

"You broke his nose?"

"NOT THE POINT!"

"There is a saying that states if you release love and it comes back to you then it's yours. If it doesn't, it was never yours in the first place. Naruto you made me change my mind about a lot of things. Now it's my turn. He came back for you. He doesn't care if he has to spend the rest of his life in jail, if they killed him. He just wanted to see you. Now if the Uchiha can be that selfless and decide to give up his pride to come see you…why can't you do the same?"

"Why is it always a pride issue?"

"Because _you _won't let your guard down,"

"I did the last time and look what happened!"

"Why are you still living in the past? What happened to the Naruto who only lived for the future? What good is living back there if there is only pain? Stop living in darkness dammit!"

I felt the impact of his words and lowered my eyes knowing that I was being ridiculous. I was looking for mindless excuses instead of just doing what I knew I had to. I wanted somebody else to give me the answers that I already knew I had to do for myself. It wasn't right to anybody else, it wasn't right to Sasuke and it wasn't right to me. I stood up slowly not wanting Neji to think I was upset in what he said. In fact he had helped greatly.

"Thanks Neji," I told him slipping my shoes on as he got up and walked me over to the door. He held it open to me and looked me in the eyes as I smiled at him.

"You know what to do," he told me calmly. I nodded in agreement and left the house. I decided to go home since there was nothing else I really needed nor wanted to do. Arriving at my house I got ready for bed and just watched television until I felt myself get tired. The phone didn't ring once to my displeasure which was odd since lately the phone ringing pissed me off to no end. Tonight however, I just wanted the damn thing to ring.

_**xoxoxo**_

_** Sasuke shook as the clap roared through the night sky and Naruto seemed nowhere to be found. He pulled himself under the covers and waited out the storm so that he could be fine again. The covers lifted to reveal bright blonde hair poking its way inside of the covers next to his loved one. Sasuke didn't say anything and curled into the warmth and letting his fear ebb. Another loud clap of thunder roared through the air as he shook against Naruto whom noticed the subtle change. **_

_** "Sasuke…are you afraid of thunder?" **_

_** "N...no," **_

_** "It's okay if you are," **_

_** "I'm not," he said his voice betraying him and shaking as another clap of thunder sounded through the sky. Naruto leant down and kissed the top of Sasuke's head to try and soothe him. Sasuke didn't give in which made Naruto lean down and kiss him full on the lips trying to distract him from the thunder sounding in the skies. Sasuke sighed as he felt his fears ebb away from him completely. **_

_** "Don't worry…I'll always be here for you," **_

I woke up to the sound of rain against my windowpane and looked outside to see it was indeed raining heavily. I heard the crack of thunder resonate through the area and shot out of bed remembering my dream. Before I even knew what I was doing I bolted out of bed and changed my clothes running out of my house into the heavy torrent. I felt myself getting soaked to the bone and I had no idea why I was even doing in this in the first place. Why did I care so damn much? I shouldn't to even begin with.

I ran faster to the complex trying hard not to slow down even though the rain seemed to be getting harder. I got to the complex and knocked hard on the door trying to get he person to open it even though it would be highly unlikely. I banged harder on the door getting wetter by the second. My hair fell against my face as I groaned banging harder on the door until it finally caved under my fists. I ran into the house trying to find the person inside with no luck. All the lights were out and it was obvious I wasn't going to find him anywhere unless I called for him. I looked around the kitchen and then the bathroom and saw nobody there. The only place left was the room I hadn't bothered to check which would have been the most likely.

Running into the room I didn't see anybody lying in the bed. I looked around the room and saw a small bundle in the corner. I walked over to it and saw that the bundle was indeed the person I was looking for. I knelt down and laid a hand on the cowering shoulder that jerked in surprise. The head jerked back and relaxed when it saw me. I smiled down and pulled him into a hug.

"Still scared of thunderstorms huh Sasuke?"

"What are you doing here?" he questioned his voice uncharacteristically shaky. I pulled him back and looked him dead in his eyes not allowing his gaze to leave my own.

"I care about you. I never stopped loving you even though I tried to hate you when you came back. I want to be the one that makes you feel better during thunderstorms. I want to be the one to hold you when we're asleep. You are one half of me…and I have never felt this way for a living being ever in my life. I am scared though because I have no idea what's going to happen now. I need you back…and I'm sorry for pushing you away,"

I saw him look at me unbelieving and then a smile spread over his face. I embraced him, inhaling his scent and loving ever moment of it. I missed him and everything that was Sasuke. Nothing could ever compare to him. I pulled back and kissed him slowly not bothering to rush anything since we had all night. He pulled back from me and smirked nuzzling his nose against mine.

"You're wet…we should get you out of these clothes before you catch a cold," he whispered to me huskily. I smiled and slipped my shirt off over my head throwing it to the floor with a wet thump. He griped at my pants and pulled the drawstring and pulled them down. I got up and slipped my pants off while also helping Sasuke up from the floor and pulling him close to me. He gripped my back as I ground into him and he moaned out into the room.

"You have _far _too many clothes on," I told him. He responded by moving back and slipping his sleeping pants off, followed by his shirt leaving us both clad in boxers. I let my hands trail over his abs that I had been dying to touch since the first day and saw the prominent definition in them that was lost before. I let the pads of my fingers ghost over them lightly as he smiled at me and I leaned down to kiss his stomach going up slowly towards his pec and proceeded to suck a nipple into my mouth. He hissed as I blew on it and did the same to the other. I knew he was starting to get weak in the knees and it would be smart to move this over to the bed.

I picked him up bridal style cradling him in my arms so that he wouldn't fall and plopped him down on the bed with the black comforter while towering over him to continue my ministrations. I pulled on his boxers and got them off of him to reveal him fully to me. He kicked off the boxers to the edge of the bed where the fell off and I saw there on my haunches and just admired the perfection that was put in front of me. Sasuke's cock stood at attention as he waited for me to do something but all I could do was marvel at him. He laid there with his arms above his head in a flustered fashion while his legs were spread apart waiting for me almost like an invitation.

"You have no idea how sexy you look right now,"

"How about you show me how sexy I look right now right after you take off those boxers," he said huskily. I purred and slipped my boxers off of myself throwing them to the side landing with my wet clothes. He stared at me and licked his lips smiling in my direction. I knelt over him and captured his lips in a soft kiss as he let his hands trail to my hair and tug softly on the blonde strands. I trailed my hands down his sides softly hearing him mewl into the kiss as I did so. I separated from him and glanced down to where my hands were and then moved back to slide them down creamy white thighs that twitched as I did so. I bypassed his cock completely not wanting to give him satisfaction just yet.

"I missed all of this,"

He turned his gaze to look at me as I said this and smiled trailing my hands to his feet.

"Your feet,"

I trailed my hands up his legs,

"Your legs,"

I moved farther up bypassing what he wanted me to touch and moved to his stomach,

"Your thighs, stomach,"

I slid my hands towards his chest and squeezed lightly as he moaned

"Your chest,"

I slid my hand back down and teased him slightly and then gripped the only thing that could make the famous Uchiha purr like a cat.

"And my favorite part of all, your cock,"

"God I love it when you talk like that,"

"Like what?" I questioned stupidly stroking him slowly.

"Dirty," he moaned out. I laughed and continued to stroke him slowly while my other hand worked on kneading his balls which just made him harder in my palm. I leant my head down and licked the vein on the underside making him groan out in pleasure at the sensation. I kissed the head and licked the slit there as he writhed uncontrollably in my hands. I smiled and took him into my mouth which made him arch his back off the bed as I took him in all the way and sucked hard. He let out a scream as I did this and I bobbed my head up to the head again smirking as I did so. I brought my head all the way down again and hummed around his dick as he moaned loudly.

"Oh god Naruto…don't…don't….it's been to….to long,"

I continued to bob my head up and down on his prick while fondling his balls in my other hand. I knew he was getting close due to the fact that he kept trying to choke me so I lifted my head off of him and licked my lips as he gazed at me with half lidded eyes. I smiled and knelt back down propping his legs up so that his feet were flat on the bed so that I could see the prize I was waiting for. I massaged his ankles as I did so to calm him down seeing that he didn't take his eyes off of me and smiled since what I was about to do now I had never done to him before.

I moved my head forward and licked his entrance slightly which made him throw his head back. I stuck my tongue against his opening again and sucked on it making it wet so that I wouldn't have to use lube. I brought my hand and touched the pink entrance that twitched as I did this and smiled. I stuck my tongue again and this time pushed a bit and smiled when I felt it slide inside. I lifted his legs slightly so I had more room to stick my tongue inside. He moaned loudly as I flexed my tongue in and out of his tight passage. I moved one of my hands and shoved a finger in gently along side it to aid in stretching out his entrance.

"Naru…god please…,"

I moved back from what I was doing and grabbed his cock again stroking it slowly. He moaned at the pleasure that shot through his body as I leaned forward our faces meeting again.

"I don't want to hurt you,"

"You won't…I need you though…now," he told me the lust covering his features. I saw this and leaned down kissing him while moving his legs around my waist so that I could line up my dick with his entrance. I separated from the kiss and grabbed his hand lacing our fingers together and bringing them above his head. He caught my gaze and moved his other hand to cup my cheek with it.

"I love you,"

"And I you,"

I pushed into him in one go as his eyes widened and he shut them automatically. I leaned down to his shoulder and bit into it to stifle my cry because of how tight he was and how good it felt to be sheathed within him. Sasuke took his hand from my own and gripped me tight around the shoulders with his legs connected around my waist at the ankles. I leaned my head up and gazed at him and how beautiful he looked with lust filled features. Nobody could ever understand what I saw. I pulled out slowly making Sasuke gasp, his eyes closing over in pleasure. I smiled and pushed back in angling my hips trying to find that one area that I knew I had to reach.

He gripped me harder as I continued the rocking motion inside of him. He continued to moan out while kissing me all over my face and neck. I angled my hips more and felt Sasuke arch his back completely off the bed as I did so. I smirked at the realization that I had found what I was looking for and pounded into that same spot relentlessly. I shifted my weight and brought Sasuke up with me as he ended up in my lap and shouted with pleasure as that motion made me slide deeper within him.

"Ah…ah…harder,"

"Sasuke,"

He met my thrusts as I moved up into him loving the feel of his velvety tightness gripping me. I knew he was close with how he was moaning and by the fact that he was clenching me so tight it was unbelievable. Sasuke met a particularly hard thrust of mine and threw his head back in pleasure as he exploded all over our chests while squeezing me as tight as he could which resulted in me spilling my seed inside of him.

I held him closer to me as I came feeling him pull my head to his chest. Sasuke went limp in my arms after he finished cumming and I laid him down gently on the bed, going to pull out of him. He stopped me by putting a hand on my lower back and smiled at me.

"I haven't felt you inside me for so many years. Stay there," he spoke softly to me. I nodded and laid down beside him lacing our fingers together. He smiled at me as I did this and leaned in to kiss me gently. I kissed back and then pulled away and separating our hands so that I could toss my arm over his waist.

"I love you Sasuke," I told him with all the truth in my voice and my eyes. He smiled and rested his head under my chin.

"I love you Naruto,"

This was right. This was true and this was perfect. Nothing could particularly change this moment…and I don't think I would want anything to in the first place. I was stupid to have not wanted this when he came back. All it took was a matter of time.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

__Well there u have it. The long awaited scene I'm sure everybody has been craving. Hahaha. Well there will be an epilogue of course but that will have to happen when I come back =[ I'm sorry lolz. But please review and tell me what you think =]


	6. Sparks

So here is the epilogue. It's not that long, just a little something to wrap everything up. =]

Disclaimer: Don't own not at all

_**Sparks**_

_10 Years Later _

I sat down in my chair not believing what was going on in my life now. I smiled in happiness at the change of events as I relaxed back in the chair. Putting my hands on the desk in front of me I let the pads of my fingers run along the wood.

I heard a knock at the door and told the person to come in. I saw from behind the door a person dressed as ANBU. I smirked already having a good feeling as to who was the person behind the mask.

"What is it that you need?"

"Poor choice of words Hokage," the person behind the mask responded to me. I smirked at the response and leaned forward on my desk.

"Anything along those terms would be considered…poor choice of words," I slurred seductively at the man. I could feel al chuckle emanating from the person even though I was unable to see their face.

"Our mission was carried out successfully Hokage,"

I shut my eyes in pleasure at hearing the formal name and smiled a Cheshire cat grin.

"You don't know how much I love hearing you say that,"

"What? Hokage?" the man questioned as if he didn't know what I was referring to. My eyes dilated in pleasure feeling the surge of power that I felt when I heard one such as the person in front of me say such things.

"Come closer ANBU,"

The person in question came closer to my desk as I got up to go around it and look at the person behind the mask. I trailed my fingers up to the man's mask and lifted it slowly to reveal the pale skin that I loved beneath it.

"An ANBU is to never remove his mask,"

"I know who each of you are. It makes no difference to me,"

"I missed you,"

"Sasuke,"

He trailed his hands up to my hair that I had let get long in the years. So long, I almost resembled my father, especially with the robes that I now wore. Many did mistake me for the fourth sometimes forgetting that he was dead.

"That mission was TOO long for my liking,"

"Hokage's orders. Just because you're with me doesn't mean you get to slack off," I purred as he massaged my scalp.

"I know that mission was hard on you as well. Come off it," Sasuke whispered against my lips. I leaned in, kissing him slowly as his hands came to a still gripping my hair tightly. I laced my arms around his waist possessively while we continued to kiss and I turned him around to lean on my desk.

Sasuke moaned wantonly into the kiss as I pushed him to lay back against my desk while I towered over him. I kissed along his neck making him grip onto my hair harder as he began to pant.

"N…not here," he got out. I didn't stop my ministrations as I moved my kisses to the hollow of his neck.

"S…some…somebody could walk in,"

"Best part," I moaned into his neck. He gasped when I did that and clutched me tighter just as the door opened.

Sasuke scrambled to get his mask on as I turned around slowly with no concern and smiled at my assistant that walked through the door.

"Sakura-chan!"

"I haven't heard THAT nickname in a while," she laughed and then raised an eyebrow to the brunette who was standing in the corner still ruffled from the earlier session we just had.

"Sasuke I know it's you," she told him rolling her eyes. Sasuke didn't say a word and moved his head over to me as I sweat dropped knowing that behind that mask was the infamous Uchiha glare being directed at me. I scratched the back of my head and looked back at Sakura who was still standing in my office.

"So what did you need?" I questioned her all smiles.

"There is someone here to see you,"

"Oh? I wasn't expecting anybody today,"

"I don't think he really needs to schedule an appointment to see his old student,"

I looked towards the door and saw Kakashi walk in his mask still set in place after all these years. He waved at me with an upturned eye showing that he was smiling.

"Yo,"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto…you're Hokage now, you don't have to refer to me as Sensei anymore,"

"It would feel weird to just call you _Kakashi_," I told him and shuddered at the thought. Sakura laughed at that as I smiled and Kakashi looked in the corner and waved at Sasuke.

I went over to Sasuke and lifted his mask up and saw that he was indeed still glaring at me. I grabbed his hand and led him closer to where everybody was standing.

"Wow…" Sakura said slowly as she saw the circle we had made.

"What happened Sakura?"

"This…I never thought I would ever see this again,"

I looked around the circle we had made and smiled seeing before my eyes the old Sakura I knew who had the long raspberry hair and pink dress turn into this woman who now wore her hair short and looked amazingly beautiful, and at Sasuke who had transformed from the brooding kid who never smiled to the man that at least grinned to others and reserved his smiles for me.

"Team 7 is reunited huh?"

"Teams always come back together…no matter what," Kakashi told us. I smiled at the group and pulled everybody into a hug.

I was the Hokage now…my dream had been realized and all the people I cared about were here to see me through it. What more could I POSSIBLY ask for?

_**XOXOXOXO**_

So there you have it. Kinda cheesy ending huh? I thought so. Well there's that. Thank you for reading! Remember to REVIEW! =]

**A/N: **Everybody look out for my next story coming out entitled _**Mad World. **_It will be based off of Billy Bell and Ade Obayomi's dance on SYTYCD Season 7. Amazing stuff there. =]

_Summary_: Sasuke, an esteemed businessman has done whatever it takes to get to the top. On the outside he is composed and calm, but on the inside can't help but feel that something is missing. Will he find it in a long lost friend?


End file.
